


Forever

by Rhoey



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhoey/pseuds/Rhoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varrick and Zhu Li have one of their many public displays of affection and being complete dorks about it. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

He observed her through the glass as she was talking to some of their employees outside on the deck of his yacht, diligently scribbling something onto her notepad and gesturing with her hands to explain whatever orders she was giving out, but her words were lost to the thick window pane and the distance between them. Then he pulled his watch out of his pocket and smiled to himself. There was a surprise he had been hiding from Zhu Li for weeks and he was planning on giving it to her tonight. He could barely contain his excitement, and it showed from the smug smile on his face.  _You’re a genius! This PROVES it._  He had to pat himself on the back. Heck, he would kiss himself if he could! But he had Zhu Li to do that, anyway. 

When Zhu Li finally glanced up toward the cockpit, she noticed her husband watching her. She read his lips when he mutely said ‘I love you’ to her and she returned his gesture with a smile. The man simply puckered his lips at her in a kissing motion, and the woman blew a kiss at him in return, which he pretended to barely catch, stumbling and falling in the process. Zhu Li laughed. She married a dork.  

"You’re an idiot," she had told him the night before, in jest, when they had had a few drinks and Varrick had asked her to pick just one word that best described him, and of course she would pick  _that._  Just to mock him. And smiled about it, because his mouth fell and his mustache drooped, as it always did when he was disappointed or caught unawares, and she found it to be cute. Obviously, he had been expecting his wife to stroke his ego. He resisted the urge to tickle her for that. That wasn’t nice. She wasn’t supposed to say that! But they were both more than a little buzzed.

"Yeah, well, guess what," he replied, grabbing her left hand, holding up her finger adorned by her bright green ring for emphasis and brought it close to his face. His eyes widened and voice deepened for dramatic effect, "I’m  _your_ idiot.  ** _Forever_**.”

As they watched each other through the window, Zhu Li held up her finger to remind him of his own words from last night. She seemed to be quite amused by this. 

No, she was  _way_ wrong! He’d make her take back what she had said, once she saw his surprise for her tonight, she would  _definitely_  take it back.

He had to admit, though: being  _her_ idiot forever actually wasn’t a bad thing at all.

But he would still have her take it back nonetheless.


End file.
